Love, Seth
by ap187
Summary: Young Seth away at summer camp. Fluffy oneshot.


Seth is twelve the year his parents surprise him with the opportunity to get out of Newport for the summer. Immediately, Seth asks them hundreds of questions, ranging from if it's to go to Berkeley or to visit the Nana, if it's somewhere hot or cold, and could they _please_ just tell him before he keeps asking questions? Sandy laughs and says that Seth is going to summer camp. Seth looks confused: the very words, _summer camp_, bring to mind tennis camp and sailing camp and a lot of camps his classmates go to. Kirsten says it's sleepaway camp, actually, a good old sleepaway camp like the one Sandy went to as a kid.

"But it probably doesn't have sailing," Seth says.

"Are you interested in sailing?" Sandy asks.

"I'm probably going to have to hike," Seth replies in answer. "And there could be like, poison ivy or something."

"Or there couldn't," Kirsten says. "It's a new thing for you."

Seth nods. He's still unsure about the whole prospect of going away to camp for the first time. "And I can write you if I'm unhappy?"

"You can write us if you're happy," Sandy says. "Come on. I'll help you get started on packing. Maybe you can bring my old trunk too."

Seth sighs. This may be a new thing, but Seth's never up for new things. And Sandy and Kirsten just hope it all works out that June morning when they send him on his way.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Okay, so I'm at camp. I guess it's going to be pretty nice. There's sports and stuff and there's a lot of things to do. I hope you're having fun. _

_Love, Seth._

_Dear Seth,_

_Glad to know camp is full of activities. How's the food at camp? How are the other kids? How are the counselors? Let us know._

_Love, Dad._

Seth stares at the letter he just received from his dad. He hasn't written about anything but activities because there's not much to camp. Seth isn't sure what he expected, but he's in a bunk with ten other guys who are really athletic. Each day, everyone picks an activity; Seth goes to archery or something on his own while the other guys insist on a lacrosse unit in sports. He writes another letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I think I'm going to be a good archery person (what are they called?) one day._

_Love, Seth._

_Dear Seth,_

_They're archers, I think. I'll ask Dad._

_I'm glad you're having a good time though. Newport's good. I think Julie Cooper and I might make up a carpool when you get back, with Marissa and Luke Ward. Other than that, it's been quiet here. Your grandfather stopped by a couple days ago and says he hopes you are becoming strong and healthy away at camp. Maybe you should write him? It's up to you._

_Love, Mom._

Seth sighs. "Hey!" A bunkmate of his calls out - Jake? Josh?. "It's time for Capture the Flag." Seth's eyes widen. Capture the Flag is where Seth succeeds at in gym class. Maybe it has something to do with the fact he considers himself so stealth.

Capture the Flag turns out to be an all camp event. Seth is placed on the Blue Team, a group of campers he's never seen before but wishes he has, since they're all unathletic and pretty much like him. "We lose every year," one of them says, looking at Seth. "Could you do better than us?"

Seth nods. "I'm pretty stealth."

The game starts off early in the morning and goes on throughout the day. The Red Team is obviously winning, a bunch of the guys from Seth's bunk cheering as they do. Seth looks at his teammates and then at the Red Team. "I'm gonna do it."

"Go Seth!" one of them calls.

"Shhh!" Seth says. "You have to be _quiet_. It's all part of the game."

Seth runs. He's never really run before, but he runs now. The Red Team look at him, somewhat unaware that the guy who sits in the bunk reading comic books and listening to music is now well on his way towards getting the flag. "Get him!" one of them calls, but Seth's already in the safe zone, red flag in hand.

Seth looks back now, at his teammates. This is _it_. This is what Sandy calls being a man. This is like, the biggest moment of his life so far at camp. It's not so far away, the Blue Team. All it takes is one quick run, and he's off.

_Hi Mom and Dad!_

_I won the Capture the Flag, like, MegaEvent for my team today. I don't really know how I did it. But I did it, and everyone's just in awe of me. It was the COOLEST event of my life. I was AMAZING. So cool._

_See you on Monday!_

_Love, Seth._


End file.
